Through the three-year plan outlined in this proposal, the nominee's activities will include professional development in areas of research methodology, statistical analysis, and computer applications. The plan also includes two pilot research studies and the development and teaching of an introductory course in research for junior faculty and child and adolescent mental health trainees. Dr. Chatoor will coordinate clinical, educational and research activities in infant mental health, which is her primary area of research interest. This training will prepare the nominee to become a major resource for the Chairman in both the training of future mental health practitioners and academicians and the directing of research efforts in child and adolescent mental health.